


Magic Made

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cooking, Established Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was most beautiful when she cooked, Keichii thought.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Keiichi/Rika with cooking prompt by rikamaebara on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Made

She was most beautiful when she cooked, Keichii thought. Her hands, neat and petite worked to slice and peel. From her hands came beautiful things. The girl that had broke fate grew to a woman who made magical with food. Some would think it was a demotion. Those would be the ones that had not tasted her food.

Their shared apartment filled with the scent of cooking vegetables. It was intoxicating to the senses. Keichii's stomach gave a rather loud growl. Rika turned from the stove to laugh at him, delicate hand (her engagement ring shined in the light ) stifling the sounds. His heart wanted to jump out of his throat and into the stew. Years of knowing her and she still made him feel like a nervous highschooler again.

He found himself taking the hand on her mouth, bringing it to his own lips. Gently as he could Keichii kissed those magic fingers. Rika pulled from him, smiling. “Stop it KeiKei! Dinner will burn.”

At once, he wrapped an arm around her slim waist. The curve of her body was pressed against him so close that he could smell the light perfume she worse. Keichii put his face in the crook of her soft neck, silencing any protest he could.

“Let it.”


End file.
